To address the need for drug-using offenders to receive appropriate treatment, the offender management model, Treatment Alternatives to Street Crimes (TASC), evolved over two decades ago. While TASC has been found to produce generally favorable outcomes, percentages of programs that offer HIV/STD prevention have been consistently low. In Cleveland, Ohio, ASC provides assessment, referral and case management services to over 1700 males and 500 females annually who are under criminal justice supervision. Current HIV intervention includes only the distribution of written educational materials. The purpose, therefore, of this small grant application is to develop and pilot test a new HIV/STD prevention intervention to reduce high-risk drug and sexual risk behaviors and facility community-based HIV/STD testing and counseling among adult drug users being case managed by TASC. The proposed intervention is novel several ways. First, the intervention will implement a self-directed intervention using "talking" laptop computers that allow for anonymous risk assessment and immediate video interventions. Second, the intervention will be based on motivational interviewing and the emerging BNI (Brief Negotiation Interviewing) approach. Preliminary studies in Cleveland indicate that 79% of TASC clients have at least one risk factor for HIV or other sexually transmitted diseases. A sample of 240 TASC clients will be recruited and randomized into one of two intervention groups: the standard intervention group and the computerized intervention group. All clients will receive a baseline assessment and will be contacted for a 3-month follow-up interview. Should the proposed pilot intervention yield favorable results at reducing HIV risk behavior and linking clients to appropriate community-based testing and counseling, the approach could be utilized in community corrections to motivate clients to address HIV risks without a substantial additional burden to probation, court or diversion staff.